


Empty Threats

by TooDistasteful



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Jesse and Hanzo are only mentions, Kind of only hinted at the Som.va?, One of them is way more into the other, Som.Va Week 2017, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDistasteful/pseuds/TooDistasteful
Summary: In which sometimes, just sometimes, hackers operate for the greater good. Also known as how to best annoy Hana Song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another belated Som.Va week entry. When I get these done, I've got the next chapter of the main fic pretty much ready to go.
> 
> Prompt: Antagonists

“Not again! _Shibal_!” That’s what cracks across the comms before Agent Song, aka D.Va, goes dark. At the very least, she can’t send messages anymore, and she’s stuck in a tipped over mech that refuses to let her eject. The only thing she has to amuse herself with is the flickering image of a glittering, purple screen that occasionally loads up a pixelated skull, then starts all over again.

She’s in the middle of nowhere, and it’s freaking hot in that mech. She’s sweating and swearing so loudly and frequently that she’s positive her ancestors can hear her, but apparently nobody on her team can. “ _Miwohaeyo_!” She knew exactly who had done this, of course. It wasn’t the first time Sombra had decided to play with her on the battlefield. Once had been a far more close call – the hacker had sent a string of _lo siento_ over her mech’s window, on repeat, until she had accepted the apology.

They’re weren’t friends, but they weren’t quite enemies either. She was pretty sure that Sombra just liked to antagonize her.

 “ _Hola chica_!” Hana groaned, tempted to rip the comm out of her ear before the follow-up came, “Don’t bother, I’m hacked into your mech’s sound system as well.”

“Why are you like this. Who hurt you?” she grumbles, getting only a laugh in return.

“It’s the only way I can get my favourite little _gay_ mer to spend time with me! So sue me.” She didn’t miss the way the first syllable of the word came out, and rolled her eyes. Of course Sombra knew she wasn’t straight, because when did that woman not know anything.

“Are you going to let me eject, at least?”

“Mm, that’s going to be a no from me, _chica_.” She slams a hand off of one of the modded handgrips in front of her, swearing profusely in Korean. Overwatch was going to start seeing her as a liability if she kept getting hacked mid-missino. She was going to be stuck on base for the rest of her natural life. “Don’t think I’m doing this because I care about you or anything, but would being pulled from active duty really be so bad? Way less chance of dying if you’re just gaming.”

And it wasn’t that she thought her biggest personal antagonist cared about her – not by a long shot. But she did believe that, maybe, Sombra knew exactly what she was doing. “Are you seriously trying to get me base-trapped? I can’t do that life, I’ll go insane.” The statement is so clear, and she hears the hacker sigh over her comms and say something in Spanish that she couldn’t have ever hoped to have understood.

The only Spanish she knew now was shit like ‘chica’ and ‘conejita’ because she’d had to straight up ask McCree. He’d laughed, and insisted she was being taunted by someone who was pretty fond of her, before running off to pester a certain dragon. She didn’t feel like Sombra was very fond of her in that moment.

“Sombra, I swear, when I find you – “  
  
“Ooh, empty threats, I like it,” she heard the other woman interrupt, her screens flickering. Hack must’ve been wearing off. It took a lot to keep on top of something like that, she supposed. “But seriously. Just stay safe for another few minutes. Where’s the harm in that?”   
  
Her comm flickered back to life first, the sounds of barked orders and gunfire and panicked call-outs to her flooding through. “D.Va online,” she responded, ignoring the message the hacker began displaying on her screen, “Mech is compromised, and eject mechanism has failed. I’m stuck. Will send my coordinates as soon as they’re able to load again.”

“Tsk, tsk. So unappreciative. You know you were out of position, right? I saved you, flying your mech over here and freezing it. You had Talon operatives who were about to crawl so far up your butt they would’ve been able to puppet you when they were done.” She swallowed hard at that. “I saved your life. Guess you’ll just have to owe me.”

The hack died off, her mech lurching forward as she scrambled to grasp the handgrips once more, righting it before it tipped with her inside. “You have a funny way of showing a girl you’re into her, you know.”

There wasn’t any answer, and she could only assume that Sombra was gone, at least for the time being. Good riddance. She shook her head, checking that her boosters still worked before tapping buttons rapidfire to send her coordinates back to her strike team. Coordinates came back to her, and she began to move, willing to meet somewhere in between if they were able, or rejoin the fight.

A small portion of her screen showed the calavera once more, and she groaned, before a small message followed: _I always collect favours owed to me, chica. See you around._

Freaking hackers.


End file.
